Best Kept Secrets
by BubbaSue
Summary: Ok, so this story is about bella's family and how the shifters came to be. It's really great when someone RxRs so DO IT!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related.**

'_thought_' "speech"

Right after the wolves walk into the clearing.

(Bella POV)

'_I can't believe it._' I made eye-contact with one of the wolves before he ran after the others and I just knew it was Jacob '_The La Push wolves are back, I have to tell Charlie._' I turned and ran for my truck. '_How could I've been so depressed that I wouldn't notice the changes happening right before my eyes._'

When I reached the house Harry was there. "Dad I saw them, in the woods, they're not bears, they're wolves like huge wolves." A flicker of recognition flashed in his eyes, then Harry asked "Are you sure 'bout that Bella?" '_He knows._'

"Yeah I just saw them, they were after - something." _'And that something just happens to be a vampire that wants me to die._'

I looked Charlie in the eyes, '_We can't let Harry know._' He caught on fast, playing dumb he asked Harry if he felt like hunting, watching closely for a reaction. We got the expected; inhaling deeply, slight sputtering and a weary look in the eyes.

As they left I started to worry about those pups fighting a skilled vampire. What if they weren't strong enough to stop Laurent and he told Victoria I was all alone. "Shit Bella, how you gonna fix this one."

Later that night I heard something hitting my window, it was only Jake but it still freaked me out a bit. He made his way into my room '_Damn that kid's been a shifter for how long? and already he's got killer skills._'

I saw the alpha command behind his voice when he talked and it killed me not being able to tell him I knew what he was. When he saw the scar on my wrist, the look on his face, I didn't even want to know what he was thinking. He was trying to get past the command, he asked if I remembered the stories he told me on first beach, I couldn't tell him I remembered anything but the cold ones.

'_I can't let him go like this._' I asked him to run away with me, he told me he would but he couldn't. He looked so hopeless as he said it I wanted to cry and tell him my own secrets but I couldn't speak the words needed.

He hugged me and begged for me to remember. '_I need to find a way to tell him._' Latter on I awoke from a dream that if I listened to it, I would prove myself crazy, then again. "It could work."

Instead of going back to sleep I woke up Charlie and told him about my dream, we talked about the pros and cons of the plan, calling Ang to see what she though and if I should go through with it. Even after listening to different ideas and possible turnouts I still couldn't sleep and ended up in the kitchen, four hours later I had re-read Romeo and Juliet, and had country potatoes, vegetable omelets and French toast ready when Charlie came down.

Having made up my mind, I was at Billy's house bright and early, I was about to break an ancient agreement and I didn't give a rat's ass. He told me Jake wasn't in. '_Yeah I bet._' I pushed past him and rushed through the house heading for Jacob's room.

He was sleeping when I opened his door, and for a second I was caught up remembering the last time I saw a pup sleep this peacefully. '_Yukon._'

That's when I saw, **them**.

Sam was easy to identify, and I almost didn't recognize Embry. Though we had never met I knew the other two had to be Jared and Paul. I rushed up to them, "What did you do? What did you do?" and pushed Sam. The one immediately to his right snarled, actually snarled. '_That's the one I need._' He responded " What did we do? What did he do, what did he tell you!" Then Sam stepped in "Both of you calm down."

But I spoke over him "Nothing, he tells me nothing because he's scared of you." Right after I said that Paul started to laugh, and that pissed me off. I slapped him - hard. '_Perfect he's starting to loose control._' Sam noticed this, "Bella get back." '_Not a chance Sammy boy._' Paul's transformation was rough and violent, his clothes were shredded as bones moved and fur grew. He crouched down in front of me growling and snarling then he started to move toward me. I heard Jacob come out of the house, "Bella!" '_I'm sorry Jake._'

(Overview)

As Jacob started running in the direction of the enraged wolf, Bella calmly stood back from the snarling animal. Then in a faint glow covering her body Bella elegantly changed from human to wolf. (Her clothes remain intact.) Her fur was a beautiful off white, tinted not yellow but a very light brown. She stood tall in front of the dumbfounded pack.

The insulted female then lunged forward and grabbed Paul by the back of the neck, shaking him like a misbehaving pup. In a matter of seconds Paul found himself on the ground, too dazed to stand, with a still irritated she-wolf walking towards the house. Billy, who had been watching from his porch, spoke up. "Good to see you again…Isabella." As she walked past Jacob she leaned in and butted her head with his shoulder.

(Bella POV)

I huffed at Billy's welcome, he knows I hate being called Isabella. As I walked past Jake I just had to nudge him in the shoulder. He wasn't really looking at me, kind of like when he told me we couldn't be friends, it hurt. '_I'm sorry Jake._' Of course I'll have to tell him that latter. The last few steps brought me right up to Billy, still sitting on his porch. I was big enough to sit down and keep eye-contact with him, while I did this he asked, "Did you really have to give Paul brain damage?" '_Hell yeah, he attacked me._' I nodded my head.

As this was happening Paul phased back and was being helped up by Jared. Sam was starring at me, like he was trying to figure out how I could be a shifter. '_This is getting annoying._' So I howled, hoping my family hears me. I guess my howl startled everyone because they jumped. '_Ha-ha, oops._'

I moved to lie down and as soon as I did I heard a faint reply to my call. '_Good, Seth heard me._' I was vaguely aware Sam and Billy were talking, then a question was aimed at me, "So, are we related?" I looked over at Embry and shook my head no. That prompted questions from everyone else, "How are you a werewolf, you're not Quileute." "What the hell, how can a leech-lover be one of us?" (That one was Paul) "Billy, did you know about this?"

Then I heard them, my pack, my family.

I wasn't expecting them to arrive so quickly, or bring her. I started to quiver and whine, I missed her so much. I heard Billy quietly say, "Go." and I did, I ran past Sam and the others, straight for the trees. Straight to my baby.

The first one to come out of the tree-line was a tall and gangly wolf with sandy colored fur. '_Seth damn it, move!_' It wasn't meant to sound mean, but I was in a hurry with one person on my mind. He stumbled out of my path before I could nock him down, '_Why the rush? They're right behind me.' _And so they were.

(Overview)

The La Push pack watched as Bella ran towards the woods. They watched a sandy colored wolf trot out and nearly fall in his hast to get out of her way. She stopped right in front of the trees as a man on horseback, dressed in a black duster and wide brim hat emerged. Running next to him was a small wolf pup, completely white except a patch of brown covering it's left eye and ear.

Bella briefly took notice of the rider before all her attention was on the pup. Who was looking up at her as it jumped up and down, too excited to keep still. Her tongue was hanging out from the side of it's muzzle, and her tail was wagging. Bella started to sniff her, prodding with her nose before finely rolling the pup over with a giant paw. She licked her face several times, then rolled her back over and picked her up by the scruff of the neck. She turned and carried the pup back to where she had been laying in front of the porch. Bella then sat the pup down on the grass as she lay down, and moved her in between her front legs. They both completely ignored everyone around them.

As this was going on the sandy wolf had made his way closer to the waiting group. He eyed all members of the pack, before settling on Sam. No one expected the reaction the sandy wolf gave, he looked Sam up and down before huffing and looking away. He then settled himself next to Bella and the now sleeping pup.

The rider pulled his horse to a stop as he reached the group. Dismounting he took his hat off to reveal the face of Charlie, "Good going Bella." he said chuckling. "You give anyone a heart attack?" looking over at Paul. Who clearly did not think it was funny.

While all this was happening Billy sat with a far away look on his face, like he was remembering a dream.

**A/N: This was just an idea I had floating around my head.**


	2. Chapter 2

'_thought_' "speech"

(Billy POV)

I heard someone call my name, "Billy...Billy." I raised my head and looked over at Sam. "I'm fine, just remembering something my grandfather told me." Looking over at Charlie, "About you." he said, "I didn't know whether or not Ephraim would have told you." "He told me." "He told you what? What's going on?" 'Sam needs to know, he's the Alpha now.'

Charlie made eye-contact with me and nodded, I began to tell them everything I know, "My grandfather once told me about another wolf pack, should they ever _visit_ Quileute lands again. He told me that they weren't a pack made up of only werewolves, humans and dogs fought alongside them."

At this Charlie spoke up, "In our pack humans have a more active role in catching and killing not only vampires but other mythical creatures." "But how? I mean how can ordinary humans kill vampires?" "Sam you have to understand humans help every pack, even you own imprints help you, they are valuable members of the pack even if they don't hunt and kill." Sam has to admit Charlie had a point. I began to tell them what my grandfather told me.

_Ephraim telling the story to Billy,_ " We were running patrols one night when we smelled smoke, it was the smell of burning vampire. My pack and I went to investigate and found a pile of burning limbs, standing around it were five giant wolves like ourselves and four humans on horseback. Standing closest to us were two red and white (Husky patterns) wolves. To the left was a large grey missing two paw pads on its right hind leg, to the right was a smaller white wolf. And behind the fire was the largest, a huge black wolf with white covering his front paws, chest and around his muzzle. **A/N**(his markings do not touch each other, the white on his paws stop at about his ankle bone, the mark on his chest is like a small backwards S, and the white on his muzzle is grey hair from old age.)

We were surprised when not he but the small white turned and walked over to us. She, yes she, phased but it was different because when she did we could see that she was extremely pale, almost as pale as a cold one. Her hair was dark brown and braided it hung down to her lower back. She was dressed in a loose top that tied under her breast (a peasant blouse), and a long wool skirt. She moved her hands out in a soothing motion and began to speak Quileute, she said her name was Isabella and asked for us to change back as well. I phased but told her that my pack would remain in wolf form, she was fine with that but asked the humans to dismount. I think she was trying to calm our pack by making hers look like a lesser threat. One of the humans walked up to her side, at first I thought he was her mate but then he introduced himself as Charles; her father.

She told us about how her pack chased a small coven of vampires onto our land and apologized. The coven had been trying to create an army of newborns but was unsuccessful, they had drawn too much attention and had to be dealt with. She said that she was forever bound to protect the mythical world and would be our ally unless our intentions become evil then she will be forced to destroy us. I didn't understand completely, so her and Charles began to further explain. They said that they live longer than humans but when they do die they are reborn into the same family. Isabella was an Alpha but chose to roam alone, she said that because she helped other packs she didn't feel the need to drag her pack with her. She thought it would be unfair to her pack to make them follow her place to place. Some of them did anyway.

They told us about hunting creatures other than vampires, like pixies, gremlins, gnomes, werewolves, and even elves. As we spoke another human moved toward us and introduced himself as Gabriel VanHelsing, he pointed over to the others and told us one was his wife, Anna and the other his son, Karl. We learned that he along with Charles were true werewolves and we were known as shape shifters, Isabella added that she had killed rouge shape shifters but most, to her, seemed rather peaceful.

By that time my pack brothers were very interested and phased back as well. We told Isabella about Taha Aki and the Third Wife, she said that the Third Wife's sacrifice would be noticed and rewarded. She was so sure about it, there's little room for doubt.

As we spoke of the Third Wife the large black wolf phased, he was listening so intently I asked Isabella about him. She told me that he had been waiting to hear word of his mate. The woman he waited for was promised to be born into our tribe, he was merely interested. Soon night began to fall and we all wished to return to our homes. Before Isabella and her pack left we wished them a safe journey and they to us."

Back to Billy, "Now do you understand why our families have always been so close?"

(Jacob POV)

'_I can't believe it, she's one of us._' "Why didn't you ever tell me?" My dad answered, "You weren't meant to know until you were older. The reason Charlie lives here instead of with his pack is to keep La Push safe until the wolf genes reawaken, the reason you and Bella grew up around the same age was so she could watch over you." Charlie added, "Renée kind of changed the plans on us, but we're here now. To help you all with your burden of keeping your secrets and protecting your home." he nodded at Sam. I'm not to sure how Sam was handling this news, but Paul wasn't having any of it.

He started cussing Charlie out, but as soon as the first few words left his mouth Charlie had one hand on his throat holding him two inches off the ground. With Bella standing next to him in human form looking like she promised only a slow death, "You speak to an Elder like that and you rarely see forgiveness, but you also spoke like that in front of my pup and that's something you just don't do if you wanna live." she moved closer before Sam interrupted, "Paul apologize, now." He looked like he was struggling with the words but finely said them, "I'm sorry Charlie." "Bella too." "I'm sorry I said those things in front of your _pup_."

She watched him a few more seconds before sitting back down next to her now awake and shaking pup. '_Is it afraid of us?' _

(Bella POV)

'_Well this has been fun but, we need to leave._' I sat back down and started to comfort Yukon, she was so scared '_Hurry up Charlie, we really, really need to go home._' As if reading my mind Charlie looks over at us and tells Billy that it was late and everyone should get a full nights sleep. I looked at Seth and changed back. I picked Yukon up and we started for the trees, we got about tree yards from the group when _someone_ (Paul) asked Charlie about my pup. I stopped and sighed knowing that Jake would be wondering the same, '_I hoped that this could wait for another time._' 'Sorry Bella.' '_Its ok kid, you should phase and talk to them as well._'

We walked back and phased, oh my god the look on Sam's face when he saw little Seth Clearwater phase. Billy spoke, "How long have you been…" "A shifter? Not that long, me and Leah both phased after you imprinted on Em." he said looking Sam in the eye. "If you're both wolves now then you know I had no control over that." "Don't get defensive, I guess it worked out for the better, I'm happy with my pack and Leah found someone, someone good." "Who?" "The large black wolf from the story, the one that was waiting for his mate, he found her. They're at home with Angie and her pups." "Speaking of home…" I said wanting to leave now that the attention was away from my pup. "You never told us about him." '_Damn it Paul._' "Her, Yukon is a girl and none of your damn business." I growled out. Charlie, feeling the killer intent coming off me in waves, mounted his horse and said goodnight. With that we finally went home.

We didn't go back to Charlie's house in town, we went around Forks to an isolated village. Reaching the main gate to the village, a large stone arch, bewitched so that only kin or those invited could enter. The village had been nestled deep in the woods for almost a hundred years. Built by my pack, we all hoped it would be a permanent settlement. Made up of shifters, both wolf and eagle, werewolves, humans and a half-elf child we adopted, it's known as the most diverse, and successful of all packs. There're also mortal wolves and dogs, I myself have two Pit bulls and a Bassett hound.

Charlie took his horse to the stables while Seth went to do, whatever that kid does, leaving me and a still sleeping Yukon alone. I carried her the rest of the way through the village saying hi and stopping to talk with some people, "Yes she's so tired. Seth told me she had a long day. Mmhm, yep she met the La Push wolves, a very long day."

Delilah, an annoying eagle shifter, ran into us about halfway home and invited herself to dinner, "The pup won't be eating will she?" "You wanna eat with us just ask." "Ok." '_Well..?_' "Are ya gonna ask or not!" "Why do I have to ask now? You know what I want!" '_slaps self in the forehead' _"You better hope Ang fixed a lot tonight. Otherwise you'll be eating leftovers." "Not a problem." With that said we silently walked the rest of the way. I carried Yukon up the steps to our house, her nose twitched as she smelled the dinner Ang was preparing.

We were greeted by our two Pit bulls Teddy Bear and Lily, Ang only leaves them on the breezeway when they're dirty or get in her way. Delilah pushed past them to open the door and asked, "Can the dogs come in or do they have to stay out here still?" "No, not until dinner's over." Ang answered, still standing over the stove. "I'm putting Yukon to bed, I'll be back down." I walked through the dinning room to go up stairs and saw Angie's pups in human form on the couch. Sounder 'Joshua' looked up from the movie and waved, nodding back at him I continued up the stairs. Reaching the landing I turned right, then walked to the bedroom in the front of the house.

The house has three bedrooms one on the left of the landing, one to the right and one in the very front of the house. The one to the left is mine and the one to the right is Angie's, the one around the stairs, in front of the house is the kids' room. Yukon and Runt 'Sarah' have bunk beds on their side, while Sounder and Slick 'Isaac' have bunks on their side. **A/N **(Ok, Angie's kids have two names because half the time they live in human form, and you can't have a name like Runt when you go to a human school. Bella will explain the names and meanings later. The pack calls them Runt, Sounder, and Slick so I'll be using those names. Bella and Ang don't use the kids pack names at home.) Yukon sleeps on the bottom bunk, which our third dog Willow, a blind Bassett hound, was curled up on. "Come on Will, you gotta move over." As she scooted over I set Yukon down and then pulled the covers over them both. '_Best friends, two of a kind._'

When I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw everyone was at the table waiting for me. Ang was ignoring Delilah, or as most of the pack calls her 'Feathers', the best she could. It's easy to see how Ang can tolerate the most annoying people, its just her nature. But when Delilah is around kiss that sweet tolerance good-bye, if Ang isn't ignoring her then she's being openly hostile. "Is this catfish?" "Yes Feathers it's catfish, why?" "Hey, no pack names at the table." Ang always had to correct her 'oldest' child Slick when Delilah ate with us. "No reason, _Isaac_, I didn't think we could get catfish way out here is all."

'_This is starting to annoy me._' "All right, enough out of both of you. You kids ready for your first long distance hunting trip?" "Yeah I'm packed and ready to leave. The boys aren't though." of course Runt was the first to answer me, Sounder's answer almost overlapped hers, "We don't have to pack yet, we don't leave for another week, besides you said we're not going that far from home." "Yes, but even if you don't go that far it's never a bad idea to be prepared. And Sarah, no one likes a tattletale." '_I feel like I'm their father instead of their aunt.'_

We continued our meal with little disturbance, until…


	3. Chapter 3

(Seth POV)

As soon as we entered the village, I was running for Leah's house.

Just after we phased Breezy brought us here, we met the pack and Leah met her mate. Personally I think Micah is too old for her, but she's happy. Besides, no one cares what I think. The house they live in sits on about five acres of land, most of it forest, along the border of our territory. I saw the stone front of their house come into view through the trees, I ran up the steps, through the door and into the kitchen where Leah was cooking.

"Gees Seth, diner won't de done for another hour. Why'd you run here anyway?" when I didn't answer she started to get nervous, "What's wrong, is it an attack, is someone hurt, are the pups ok?" "I don't know what to say…" "What's going on Seth." Micah asked in his deep, so calm it's scary voice. "Bella met with the La Push pack, as our alpha. They know we're shifters now." "What's going to happen?" Leah asked us both, hopping one of us will have an answer. "You have to face your family sometime. I bet your parents would like to know you and Seth are safe." '_I didn't even think about mom and dad._'

When we first phased it had been after Sam imprinted on our cousin Emily. Everyone was so happy for them, they forgot he was dating my sister. I heard her telling someone over the phone that the night Sam dumped her was the night they were going to have sex. I know eww. Once I got my gag reflex under control, I was pissed that he would have slept with my sister and then dump her so quickly. I phased, I was that frickin' mad. Leah phased because mom wouldn't stop asking her if she was ok before finally leaving.

No one knew about our shifting, because everyone was celebrating with the new couple. We were both freaking out, until we heard Breezy's voice telling us to run toward Forks. Not knowing what else to do we followed her voice.

We entered a clearing and saw a huge grey wolf waiting for us. Two of her paw pads were missing on her right hind leg, she also had a large scar on her muzzle. Suddenly she shifted into human form, stepped forward and talked us through shifting back. We realized that our clothes didn't shift with us like hers did, she seemed to know that would happen and came prepared. She handed us some clothes, and brought us to the village where we met her pack and Charlie. He told us the Quileute stories and about imprinting. I remember him looking between Micah and Leah and smiling.

I stayed with Ang and her pups at Bella's house. The only reason I got close to her pups was because I was still a pup myself and Angie didn't see me as a threat, yet. While I slept on Bella's couch, Leah moved in with Micah and I really didn't want to know where she slept. Though I'm pretty sure I know where. They said that a human wedding didn't make sense with the life they shared. But they had one anyway.

Neither of us have spoken to anyone from La Push, it felt like they had abandoned us, even though we were the ones that left.

The sound of barks awoke us from our thoughts, "Now what the hell can that be?" "I don't know sweetie, go get Bella, me n' Seth'll go check it out. Come on Seth." We ran out of the house and shifted without stopping, Leah watched us go from the kitchen window.

(Bella POV)

A banging on the front door interrupted diner. "Stay here." I got up and went to the front door, "God damn Leah, you can walk right in ya know." "I know Bells, I'm just not comfortable with it yet." "Why ya here?" "Well we heard barking over by our place, Micah and Seth went to find out what's goin' on." "You see which way they went?" "The noise was coming from the east, the boys went north to try and wrap around." "Delilah, we need eyes in the sky!" "One sec." she said shoveling another fork of potatoes into her mouth. "I'll call the pack and have them ready." "Thanks Ang, alright lets move." Leah and I shifted into enormous wolves as Delilah sprouted wings.

We headed to the north-east border of our bewitched village, and were joined by other members of my pack as we passed their homes. 'So, what's going on Boss?' '_I'm not sure, Truman. You and Dewie turn south and scout._' I directed my red furred friend and his equally red twin. 'Right Boss.' they said in unison. '_I hate it when they do that._'

After splitting the pack I opened my mind and saw everything from many different points of view. '_Micah, how close are you._' 'We're bout 500 yards from the intruders.' '_So they're outsiders snooping around huh? Wait for us, we'll ambush them.'_

(Overview)

Three young wolves followed a territory boarder line, turning west the last wolf, grey with black spots, was tackled to the ground and pinned. Looking up at barred teeth, the wolf cringed away and looked around for his companions.

Further south a large black alpha and a slightly smaller silver wolf were cornered by a pair of red wolves. As they moved to fight past, an eagle swooped down and shifted before her feet lightly touched the ground. "Come on guys, that's no way to treat guests." she said moving in front of the alpha, "You really didn't have come all the way out here. My Boss would have preferred a phone call."

Back up north; the large russet colored wolf that had been leading the trio was pinned by a small white female. His other partner, a brown furred wolf, was in the same position pinned by a leggy grey.

The white female jumped off of the russet wolf in barking laughter, the leggy grey also barked a laugh as she to let her prey go. The large black and white male calmly stood straight and moved over to his mate.

When released the outsiders watched as a sandy colored pup trotted into sight. He shifted along with the small white, "Embry, when pinned by the enemy you keep your neck tucked in, if you don't they can rip out your throat." she informed the black spotted grey.

"Well you guys missed dinner by about and hour, but we might still have _something_. Micah, tell Feathers to bring Sam and Paul to my house." With that she shifted into her wolf form and started leading the way home.

At first the three outsiders hesitated but soon followed when the others stopped and made it clear they wouldn't be leaving without them. The other two members of the outside pack were a little harder to convince, "Boss said to bring you to her place." she was answered with snarls from the silver, while the black just looked at her. He was listening to his other brothers and watching for any threat. When he felt no threat from any of the other wolves he began to follow, a sullen Paul behind him.

Both groups walked up to the two story red brick house in human form. Standing out front was Charlie and a younger girl. The girl had long jet black hair tied up in a ponytail, with her hair up you could see that her neck was covered in scars. Her right ear was also completely missing, only a few small lumps remain where it should have been. She was wearing black cargo pants and a bandage like wrap around her chest and upper stomach.

She watched as both groups approached, "Bella told me that you're a newer pack, more human than wolf. Even so, I don't trust outsiders. Keep your pack in line or we're gonna have problems." With that said she made a last sweep of the pack, making eye-contact before turning to go inside.

As she did the La Push wolves gasped at the extent of her scars. The back of her neck as well as her shoulders and what they could see of her lower back, was rippled and raw looking. They could see her right calf and ankle were in the same state of mutilation. Her left leg however was untouched, she even had a tribal tattoo around her ankle.

At seeing more of her scars Paul started to shake and snarl. Surprising himself more than anyone else. Hearing his snarls, Ang turned back toward them and got into a defensive position. Bella moved over to her and placed a hand on Angie's shoulder, stopping the other girls shaking. Nodding at one another Ang continued into the house and Bella looked at Sam, "What the fuck just happened?" "I think Paul imprinted on that girl."

"Great, that's just fuckin' great. Why her, she has enough problems without having to deal with you."

"What's wrong, what kind of problems." Paul asked, looking like he wanted to follow Ang into the house. "Calm down, it's her business and she'll tell you if she wants."

As Bella disappeared into the house Charlie moved over to Paul, "You saw the way she was shaking, right?" He nodded yes, "Well that shaking isn't from anger, she fears you."

Once inside Truman and Dewie said their goodbyes, turned around and left. Charlie mumbled something about birthday presents and went down stairs to the basement. Leah went into the kitchen to fix her husband and brother dinner. Delilah right on her heels. Seth moved into the living room where the La Push pack saw Angie sitting on the couch holding a sleepy looking girl around the age of five. The girl had reddish brown hair, and from between heavy eyelids watchful green eyes peeked out. In front of them stood Seth and a little boy the same age as the little girl. Both her and him had the same skin tone, a few shades lighter than Angie's. The boy had black hair kept long and shaggy. He took out a movie and handed it to Seth so he could put it in the DVD player.

The movie started as Seth sat on the floor with the little boy in his lap. He called out, "Leeeaah, can you bring me something to drink!" "No! Get it yourself!" "But I'm already sitting!" "Slick sweetie, do you want anything?" Leah said, now completely ignoring her brother. 'Slick' stuck his tong out at Seth before answering, "Gracias Tia, mountain dew." "Uh, nice try Slick, caffeine free Lee." Angie corrected her son. Some of the guys chuckled at how they were acting.

(Paul POV)

'Why is Angie acting so motherly toward these kids?' Charlie had told me her name is Angela Weber, she's seventeen and apparently she fears all outside males not just me, but that's all he would say, the rest _isn't any of my business._ My thoughts were interrupted when a large pit bull (this is Lily the female, she is white with black speckles, like a lily.) ran in the open front door. It ran right up to Angie and put its paws on her legs, 'What the hell is that mutt doing? He could hurt her even more than she already is!' as that thought crossed my mind I got a sick feeling in my gut and the incredible urge to protect her.

The dog was whimpering and whining and staring into her eyes like it was speaking to her, suddenly she shot up and handed the little girl over to Seth. As soon as she let go a loud painful howl echoed from outside. She pushed pass us and ran outside phasing, err shifting on the fly. Bella and that guy Micah right behind her, Leah shouted for us to stay as she followed but that other chick 'Feathers' said that if I wanted to know about my imprint I should follow them.

With a quick look at Sam me and the pack ran to catch up, '_What do you think's goin' on?_' 'I don't know, did you see the look in her eyes, she looked so scared.' 'They all did.' 'Yeah.' '_That's not helping me!_' 'Sorry but I want to know what has this pack so scared.' 'Me too.'

A/N-Thank you so much xTeAmXwOlFxPaCkX and trickstersink for reviewing my story, it made me very happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Honestly if I owned Twilight you would be the first to know.

(Paul POV)

We followed them through the village and into the woods. We came up behind Leah and 'Feathers' standing on the edge of a cliff, '_What the hell…?_' Next to them several trees lay going across the ravine like a makeshift bridge, one of the trees had collapsed and was now partially gone. 'Where are the others?' Embry asked 'I think they're in the ravine.' Sam answered. (a ravine is like a big ditch, usually with water at the bottom.)

I moved closer to Leah at the edge of the cliff and immediately regretted it, there at the bottom was my imprint cradling a small body to her chest. '_Holy shit, that little kid fell._' I watched as she sat back on her knees and cried, still holding the small body close to her.

Sam began to speak, "I think that this is what Charlie wouldn't tell you. I think…I think that's her kid.' As he said that, she set the body down and we saw it was a little boy. He was the same age as the other two at the house, he even had the same skin tone as them and the same red-brown hair as the girl.

Angie, my Angie, was sobbing so hard I was afraid that she would pass out. Micah held her close and pulled her away from the broken and now lifeless body of her son. Despite the situation I was a bit jealous of him, of how he was the one holding her and comforting her. 'Look!' 'What do you think she's going to do?' those words shook me out of my moping. I looked up and saw Bella, still in wolf form, walk over to the boy.

She stood above him, covering his body completely and began to howl. A chain around the little boy's neck began to glow, soon his body and hers were covered in the same glow. 'Oh my god.' 'What the hell is she doing?' The two pit bulls moved under Bella's body and began to glow as well. When they did the combined light rose up and spun around. In the light we saw faces, young and old, human and animal. Not only wolves but bears, elk, eagles, and horses swam around in the light. Some of the human faces looked horrified while some just cried. "She's calling the ancestors for help."

(Overview)

The little girl that had spoken stood behind the La Push pack, a look of smug satisfaction appeared on her face when she realized she had snuck up on them. "Keep watching them." she said tilting her head forward.

The gold light turned red then blue as one aged wolf head centered itself in the sea of heads and howled. The wolf head then slowly sank down onto the four bodies and disappeared. The glow faded and Bella moved away, she prodded him and licked his face.

When she did the boy started gasping for air and looking around for his mother. "Thank the Heavens, we weren't too late to save him. A person has to be dead before they can be reborn, but if they're dead for too long then they can't be brought back at all. It's a good thing Bear and Lily were with him when this happened, he usually stays out late, we wouldn't have found him until much latter. But the Gods favored us this time. My great grandmother, _the_ White Wolf has heard our cries and shared her soul with him, she will forever protect him."

(Bella POV)

I watched Sounder crawl into Angie's arms. '_God damn kid, you really scared us._' I looked up at the ridge and saw the La Push wolves watching us, '_I guess the pup's out of the bag._' I looked back at Ang, she was clutching Sounder to her with one arm and Teddy Bear and Lily with the other. (Teddy Bear is a fawn brown male pit bull and Lily is female, she is white with black speckles, like a lily.) Micah and I started to make our way out of the ravine.

I heard Sounder and Angie shift, Ang picking him up and carrying him in her mouth. They followed us all the way to the top, but Ang veered off and away from the pack. 'Why is he looking at me like that?' Ang asked me, '_He imprinted on you Sweetie._' I told her calmly, 'Well tell him I don't imprint back!' '_It doesn't work like that, you're his mate now._' I told her still keeping my calm tone. 'No! Get rid of him. I can't do this, not after today.' '_Everything will be-_' 'No!' '_Don't interrupt me! Now, you know his pack is different they're more human than wolf, he'll accept your pups. I know he will._' My voice lost any and all patience after she interrupted me. 'How can you be sure.' she said sounding defeated. _'I've seen it. It's the way imprinting works, they love YOU and everything connected to you._'

We had walked pretty far from the others, so we turned around and made our way back. Konnie, Yukon, was sitting on Leah's back, braiding the fur on the back of her neck.

When she saw us approaching, Konnie jumped up and ran toward us yelling, "Mommy!" She hugged me around the neck before shifting into wolf form and waiting to be lifted.

'Hi mommy!' '_Hi Sweetie, did tía Leah let you braid her fur._' 'Sí, I made her muy bonita.' 'Hey! Don't I look pretty all the time.' Leah said, faking offense. 'Yes, but I made you look even prettier than normal.' Leah started laughing as I lifted Konnie by the scruff of her neck to stop my own laughter. '_Come on, lets get you home._'

(Jacob POV)

I looked up when Bella and Angela, still carrying her son, came back. The little girl that had talked to us was perched on Leah's back braiding her fur. When the girl saw Bella she ran and tackled her, yelling "Mommy!" before burying her face in Bella's fur. One word ran through my mind, that soon ran through the others as well, '_Mommy? !_'

We had been walking for about twenty minutes when Bella set her daughter down. '_Daughter.._'

We followed Bella as her pack turned in another direction. 'She doesn't look like she had a kid.' Embry said. 'Yeah, neither does that Angela chick, did you see them, they're skin and bones.' after Jared said 'that Angela chick' Paul growled, making Bella turn her ears toward us.

'Well I don't like it, what if she doesn't eat enough, she has to take care of herself so she can take care of her kids and stay healthy and -' Paul was cut off when Bella started laughing, 'I (giggle) I don't (chuckle)mean to laugh but (snort) dude you really need to calm down.' she managed to spit out.

'How can you hear our thoughts, you couldn't before.' Sam asked her. 'I'm the 'Protector' that means that I can talk directly to _anyone_ telepathically but, I chose to ignore you. Until that last comment, that is.' She turned around and sat down in front of us, 'Listen, our kids are our business. If we want you to know something we'll tell you, don't go around assuming or asking others. Ok? Also neither of us are sickly thin so you, can just kiss my ass.'

With that she got up and continued walking in the same direction as before. '_If we can't assume and we can't ask then how will you know what we want to know?_' I finally spoke up. 'Well, how 'bout you guys come back this weekend and we'll tell you the whole story.'

She and Sam planed the meeting and worked out the times. What I found interesting was that she didn't want just us to come back, she wanted us to bring Emily and my dad too. She even asked about Embry's mom and if she could come with. We had to keep from laughing when she started chewing Sam out for not having us tell our families. After her ranting was finished things became quiet.

(Bella POV)

I broke the silence, they were quiet for like twenty minutes, as we approached the ancient looking stone arch. '_OK, this is the "main" entrance to my territory. Just follow the road until you reach the fork then turn north, it leads to La Push._' Sam, who had been walking next to me, asked, 'How come we've never seen this road before?' ( When I call it a road I don't mean a paved street. It's gravel and dirt, not big enough to be a road but to big to be a walking path.)

I smiled at him, my own wolfish grin, and nodded toward the road before it completely disappeared. 'What the fuck? !' Embry said as the road reappeared '_It's just an elusion, calm down._' 'How did you do that?' Jake asked me. '_I didn't. It's a security thing. Any pack can create trails only visible to those who are invited._' With that said I bid them goodnight and started my way home.

Konnie met me at the front door, the rest of our pack standing behind her. "Mommy!" "Hey, baby. Why are you still up." I lifted her into my arms and hugged her so hard, everyone in our house felt it. "Abuelo (Charlie) said you would be having a pack meeting and Big Brother (Seth) said it would be hard to sleep with so many people in the house." she informed me, a small smirk forming on her face.

"Oh he did, did he?" I looked at Seth as he tried to sneak away to the back of the group. "Well if Big Brother thinks it'll be so difficult then maybe he should take you and your cousins to Breezy's place. Then Alma can come here in the morning. How 'bout it Seth?" He had the good sense to look sheepish, "I'll call Bree, you want her to stay or come here in my place?" Shaking my head, "Lord knows that girl needs the sleep." "OK. Come on brats, get whatever you wanna bring with."

I released my daughter, watching her climb the stairs with Sounder and Runt. Slick chose to climb Seth as he took out his cell and called Bree.

Ignoring the others I made my way to the couch. Sitting down I was bombarded with questions, "I'm gonna say one thing and I want you to spread the word so everyone knows." Taking a deep breath I informed them that I had invited the La Push wolves back onto my territory. We planed a cookout and I told them that not only the wolves but several humans would be joining us. This would be an easy way for both packs to meet and get to know each other.

'_I only hope that after they get to know each other they won't kill each other._'

A/N: "Muy Bonita" means "Very Beautiful"

"Sí" (If you don't know then I can't help you)

"Tía" means "Aunt"

"Abuelo" means "Grandpa"


	5. Chapter 5

(Bella POV)

All my faith lay in Charlie when he went to the Council and made the arrangements in my place, traditionally I would be the one meeting with the Council but I had other things to see to. For instance…

Preparing food for all of us, plus guests had most of my hunters out of the village. Veronica Farrell, one of the humans in my pack (she was born into Bella's pack and was named by Bella) and owner of the Deli/Meat Market, had them out collecting deer and elk along with a huge demand of fish.(if you don't know, wolves are very good fishers) Karl and his father Gabriel (actual werewolves) went all the way to Missouri for the pack's favorite, Catfish. Bringing a few live ones back for the pups to play with.

Speaking of the pups, they were all excited to be meeting new wolves. A little nervous but that's to be expected.

I also had to make sure Glenn Walker, a young wolf shifter living in a 'flock' of eagle shifters in North Dakota, would arrive in time to meet his brethren.

Convincing our Veterinarian Soon Lee that non of the La Push wolves would attack her. She may be half vampire, and one hell of a fighter, but she believed in passivism. I told her that Charlie had Sam and the Council agree to a non aggression pact, we don't start a fight and neither will they.

Jenna, Leah and I were baking fresh breads and making pasta daily. Being a very talented seamstress, Jenna made new dresses for Runt and Yukon, we both prayed that they lasted through the party.

Almost everyone reacted the way I thought they would…Seth, excited and scared to see his parents again…Feathers, angry that we were making a big fuss over outsiders and showing it by annoying everyone…Angie, protective and nervous…Charlie, glad that he didn't have to hide from his best friends…Liam, protective of his mate…Thomas and Marcello, very wary of new wolves but accepting of my decision…and Leah, angry with me for inviting her parents, nervous about announcing her marriage and jittery about seeing her cousin Emily.

What I didn't expect was Breezy thanking me for forcing her to face her past and make her peace with Sam. However she did show her true colors by informing me that he and his pack would be allowed within 15 feet of Alma; over her dead body.

Another surprise was Shawna (the wife of Jackson, a werewolf, both of which are blacksmiths in the village) asking me about Emily and if I had 'visions' of her yet, Shawna was pregnant and desperately wanted me to 'connect' with Emily to see when she would be having a baby also. I understood that she didn't want to be the only new mother, she had always been kind of a loner but the fact that she was the only pregnant chick scared her. She hid her nervousness from everyone, even me.

(Friday afternoon, La Push pack expected in 6 hours)

Angela called me from the gas station needing a ride home. She and Seth went into the village early but she decided to stay and talk with Katie. Katherine Seibel, Shawna's sister, owns the only gas station in my territory, she's also a _huge_ gossip and really the only person I need to talk to about pack plans. It only takes about an hour for info to move through the village if she's the one who's dishing it out. Even if she won't admit it.

"Come on Ang, we gotta go." I say for the FOURTH time. "Yeah, yeah." '_Don't you yeah, yeah me woman._' I didn't dare say _THAT_ out loud, but I sure as hell thought it. Angie and Kate tried staring me down before giving up and saying good-bye. "Alright Kate, we'll see you tonight. You get what you needed Ang?" "Yeah, I think I got everything. Kate, not surprisingly, knows a lot of gossip from the reservation."

We walked towards a yellow and black 1970 El Camino, "Wow, what did Leah _do_?" "Nothing. Why?" I said climbing in the drivers side. "You're telling me that she _let _you drive her car, without having screwed something up?" "She drove over and I needed a car, so, she let me borrow it. Just get in." Ang looked unconvinced but climbed in anyway.

As I started the car she asked, "Why didn't you just drive the truck?" I barked the answer, "Slick." "Oh. I'm really sorry. I'll have him put it back together." Sighing, "It's ok, he can mess with it. I just want to know _when _he plans on taking it apart so I can get the other truck out."

I feel bad sometimes when I let her see that I'm annoyed with Slick. It's not her fault that he's a tinker and always trying to "fix" other peoples things. "No. He should know by now that he had to ask before taking things apart." "Really, its ok, I just wish he could control himself until his birthday." "What did you find for him?" "Uh-uh, you'll have to wait too."

I pulled out of the gas station as another car pulled in, Ang saw that it was one of the new guys, reached over and honked the horn saying "Oooo, he's cute." We pulled around as he and another guy got out of the car, and I just had to say, "You think that's his boyfriend?" I went to take a sip from my drink but ended up laughing. She, on the other hand, didn't think it was funny, "You bitch." It took all my will power just to keep the car on the road I was laughing so hard, "I'm sorry (ha aha ha aha) I'm sorry, I'm really sorry."

We got out of the car and walked into the house, not realizing just how many people were inside waiting for us. "Hey, Boss, I made that strawberry and cream cheese dessert and put it in your freezer." '_Yum, thaaank yooou Truman._' "Lasagna's at home in the oven, I just wanted to grab some garlic." "My boys are watching a pot roast and I've got cheese and ham soup cooking." I smile and nod my thanks while thinking, '_Oh god. She's still calling _**it **_pot roast? It's not a pot roast, it's deer meat, it should be illegal to call it a pot roast._'

"Don't worry Bella, we've got the food taken care of. I'll send the girls over to help you set up." '_Lucy to the rescue._' "Thanks you guys, this is gonna be an amazing party. Now get out, I still have ribs to grill." Angela and I went into the basement and began the multiple trips needed to carry out a hundred, yes 100, pounds of pork and deer meat. Bringing it out behind the house to our barrel drum grill. Shouting at the kids on the way out, "Stop playing with the dogs, turn off the TV and help us. We need you to shape some of this meat into patties."

(Leah POV)

Veronica and I moved all the meat gathered this week, she cuts and cleans it but she won't cook it. Most of it went to Bella's house, some to mine and some to the Reynolds. Gene and Tamie Reynolds run the bar/restaurant in town and have secret family recipes hidden away. Today I would be busy turning chicken into big beautiful casserole dishes, while Micah grills tuna burgers. (they're really good and healthier than beef)

Well, that's just what we're doing now. "Honey, can you carry out the chicken pot pies? And I'll get the last of the chicken and rice casserole into the car." from my place inside I can still hear the overly dramatic sigh, "Yeah, sure, I guess my work can wait while I help you, wmmmw grrr armmd." "What was that Sweetie?" "Nothing!" '_Yeah, nothing my ass._'

I smile at him as he walks through the back door, _he_ grimaces as he sees the pot pies, also known as his arch nemesis. "Can I carry th -" "NO!" "But -" "NO!" "Why -" "NO!" "Doesn'tthisremindyouofsomething?" "N- well…now that you mention it…" He came up behind me wrapping his arms around me and resting his head on top of mine. Kissing my hair he said, "As much as I love you, I hate chicken pot pie. Can I please carry the other one?" "Why do you hate it so much?" "I just do. It's one of those things you grow up not liking and it stays with you. I don't like smelling it, I don't like eating it, I can't even look at it." "Ok." I say grabbing two pot pies. "Ok, just like that?" "Yeah…just like that. I guess I love you as much as you hate pot pies."

The party was going to be held behind the Reynolds' bar/restaurant, because their building and two others make a large courtyard. It's one of the only semi-closed spaces that can hold everyone but if need be, we can hangout in the bar too. We walked into the restaurant half of the building carrying the food and were met by one of the strangest sights.

Pizza's as far as the eye can see, piled on the tables and all along the counter. And there in the middle was Mama, an Italian half-vamp, yelling at Peter and his sister Emlie (yes her name is spelled E M L I E, I have a friend who spells it this way and I like it, it's uncommon) so fast, I knew the humans wouldn't be able to understand her. The fact that she was slipping into her native tongue didn't help them any either.

"Yeesh, what the hell's going on?" '_Oh Micah, Micah Micah Micah, you poor bastard. Why, why did you open your mouth._' When Mama heard that, she turned on us, "This little prick was telling people that his pizzas are better than my Marcello's." "Hey, we were handling it just fine until _you_ found out." "Oh oh! Well excuse meee, I'm just trying to save you from the embarrassments my son will be dishing out with his pizzas. Recipes used by me, passed to him and perfected for over a hundred years!"

Emlie piped up, "Well guess what? Maybe our pizza recipe is better _because _it's new and different. So you can take your hundred years on earth and shove them up your a-" "Ladies! That's enough!" Marcello came in from the back of the building. "Peter grab your sister. Mama pleeeease, it was my idea for the competition an-" "Why the hell would you agree to such a stupid thing? Everyone knows you make the best pizza." "Yes, but I haven't had a good challenge in a long time. Besides, what are you afraid of, you think I'm risking a major loss."

'_Lay it on thick Marc._' I could see her natural nervousness and shyness seeping out, "No, no, I just, just think it's such a waste for you to even acknowledge something so, so oh you know what I'm trying to say! You're my baby boy and it's my job to-" "Come on Mama, help me carry in the last of my pizzas." I watched them walk out thinking only one thing, '_There's more?' _And shockingly, there was…

Instead of watching the Brother Sister duo and the Mother Son team, arrange the food and send snide comments at each other, Micah and I made our way upstairs and onto the balcony. From our perch we watched as people filed in and the food piled higher and higher.

(Yukon POV - around 3pm)

I twisted the sides of my hair, pulled them back and tied them with a ribbon, I'm now ready but I still have to help Runt do her hair but we were missing something… "Hey," Seth said opening the door. "your mom sent me to give you these hair…thingies." "Barrettes." "Riiiiiight." He left mumbling about glitter and flower hair thingies, _'I don't get it, he's been living with a girl his whole life, and now, even when he lives in the sea of naked Barbie dolls he _still_ doesn't know squat._' Shaking my head I help place the pins in Runt's short reddish brown hair.

(Overview)

Bella was waiting for her guests at the main gates at exactly six-forty. She wore a long off white shirt that hung low on her shoulders, loose arms that tightened around her wrists (in other words, a puffy shirt), a brown leather corset over it and tight black pants under knee high brown boots.

She saw a large black wolf walk out of the dust cloud before two trucks loaded with people became visible. She waved at Billy and old Quil in the first truck and slapped Jacob, who was sitting in the truck bed with Embry and Paul, on the arm as it passed.

She straightened and looked a bit more formal as the second truck rolled past. Sitting inside were Sue and Harry Clearwater who, she was pretty sure, didn't know their children were living beyond the stone archway. While Emily, Charlie and Jared were sitting in the truck bed holding onto casserole dishes and several boxes that smelled sweet.

Sam shifted into human form and helped Emily from the truck. "Bella, this is Emily my fiancée."

The two women hugged each other, pulling back Bella said, "It's good to meet you Emily. I have a few things to tell you, first, Lady Grandma would like you to know that all other packs now recognize you as the alpha female of your pack. With that you are invited to all meetings and are always welcome on my territory. The alpha female of a flock will be here tonight, so feel free to ask her or myself any questions. Sasha is a human like you and I've got a feeling you two will get along great."

Emily looked a bit overwhelmed then slightly confused, "Flock?" "Oh! I thought you knew wolves are not the only animal. The shifting gene attaches itself to any animal a group is closely connected to, like eagles, bears, orcas, big cats and horses."

After a moment of silence Bella added, "Well, lets head in. Everyone's real excited, I swear they haven't had a good reason to get wasted for a _long_ time." As she turned she bumped into someone smaller than her, "What the -, where did you come from?" turning back towards her guests, "Did you know she was behind me?" "Mommy." the little girl lifted something to show her mother.

"Ok, go give it to her. (mumbling) I gotta remember to put a bell on that girl." The wolves, being the only ones that heard her, started chuckling. "Yeah, you think it's funny now. She'll sneak up on you too, just wait."

While they bantered back and forth, the little girl had walked right up to Sam and Emily. "Hi, I'm Konnie." she held up a package wrapped in deer hide. "This is for Emily. Big brother helped me make it." Emily unwrapped the gift and found a 10cm x 9cm terracotta tile with a dog and the words Cave Canem carved into it. "This is beautiful, what does it say?" Konnie looked her in the eye and with a straight face said, "Beware of Dog."

The group made their way trough the small village until they were stopped. Delilah and a little girl wearing an oversized Guns n' Roses T-shirt were waiting for them. "Aunt Bella, you really have to talk to Mr. Soyer, he's being **Really. Weird**."

Bella knelt down and looked her in the eyes, "I doubt he's being any stranger than normal, well what we consider normal. But, hey, chica, look at me. Look at me. We all know that when Grandmother gave out Paranoia, Soyer got in line twice." Delilah, taking a gulp from her cup, held up four fingers and said, "Three times." Charlie reached over and bent one of her fingers back, she nodded at him, "Thank you. The third time he denied ever being in line."

As Bella straightened up a man dressed head to toe in jungle camouflage and face paint army crawled around the corner. Seeing them he rolled and hid behind a trashcan, he peeked over the top but finding them still watching ducked back down. Charlie turns to the others and says, "The word you're looking for is _anywaaay._"

(Overview - At the party)

Next to the drinks table Emlie and Amanda were staring at their half filled cups and frowning. "Is something wrong?" Lucy asked, having been in charge of the drinks. "This punch… it tastes funny." Amanda responded. Worried, Lucy took the ladle, filled a cup and tasted it. "I think it tastes fine, it's not like it's spiked or anything." "That's the problem," Emlie realized, hitting her sister on the arm. "What?" "It's not spiked." She produced a flask and began trying to fix her and her sister's drinks.

Lucy stood watching the two in disbelief as Bella and Charlie walked up. "Didn't you spike a bowl of punch for the terror twins?" Bella asked. "I didn't know I was suppose to." "Well now you know." Bella continued leading her guests through the courtyard to the restaurant deck on the other side. Konnie and the little girl in the Guns n' Roses t-shirt had grabbed Emily's hands and were pushing people out of their way, the whole time talking nonstop.

Seth spotted his parents from one of the apartment balconies and motioned for his sister to the ledge so she could see also. "Those're your parents?" Micah asked Leah as he rested his head on her shoulder. "Yeah. Dad doesn't look to good and Mom seems older than I remember, but that's them." "Do you think they know we're here?" Seth asked. "Probably not pup, Bella doesn't like to deal with other peoples 'drama' so she doesn't always tell the full story." Micah said with his face still on his wife's shoulder.

The three of them watched as the group made their way closer to the restaurant deck before sitting back down next to Ang and her pups. "Hey Ang?" "What Seth?" "Are you going to be ok? You know with Bella asking Lady Grandma for a trade?" Angela sighed and set her drink down, "Honestly I don't know. I can't figure out who she would send with them, I mean she would never send you two back so who else could it be?" Micah drew their attention to a small angry figure making her way through the crowd. "It looks like we're about to find out."

Charlie sat next to Billy as Bella introduced herself to Old Quil, Harry and Sue, "Well, as you are the elders of your tribe I will be speaking with you often and I would like for us to know each other better. Also Grandmother, my packs creator and ultimate leader, wants to meet the newest shifters. A visit from her personally is very rare, she is blind after being shot by hunters and doesn't like leaving home unless necessary, she relies on her pup Granite for protection."

As the last words left her mouth a short women charged up the steps and lifted the girl wearing the Guns n' Roses t-shirt into her arms. "Alma! Where have you been, I've been driving myself crazy looking for you!" Delilah spoke from her perch on the stairs. "Calm the hell down Breezy, she was with me the whole time." Alma just looked from person to person not adding anything to the growing argument.

"And why was she with you of all people? I wouldn't trust you to watch my dog." Her white and red coonhound, Maggie, barked in agreement. Breezy moved her hand and the group saw that she was missing her left ring and pinky fingers. Ignoring them she looked at Sam saying, "You look just like dad." before walking away with Alma in her arms and Maggie on her heels.

Billy cleared his throat, "Bella I think you have a few more things to tell us." "That was Breeana…Uley. She's nineteen years old, five foot nothing, as a wolf she has grey fur. Her sister is Alma Uley, six years old, born in human form so she cannot shift yet. They're both from Canada, their mother died when Alma was two. Bree was living as a lone wolf when she stepped in a bear trap, that's how she lost her fingers. I had a vision of her caught in the snow and went to find her, they've been living with us for the past four years. Oh and Breezy hates your father."

"Don't mind her. After you get to know her you'll see that she's a lot worse." A younger boy said from the table next to them. "I'm Glenn Walker, the only wolf of the Pine Valley eagle flock. Don't think it's anything personal, she hates me too." The older women at the table with him stood up and shook hands with Emily, "I'm Sasha the Pine Valley alpha female."

Meanwhile on a balcony across the way… "One for the Honey. Two for the Schmo. Three for the Looser, and I'll keep the dough." SoonLee, leans over and whispers in Peter's ear, "We never should have taught Seth how to play poker." he nodded and went back to his cards.

"Oh my god, Bella is waving us over I don't think I'm ready to face them." "Honey, it'll be fine just breath." "You don't know my family, they think me and Seth ran away this is a bomb shell." Leah starts walking down the stairs while Micah grabbed Seth and Ang gathers her pups.

As Leah and Micah approach the La Push pack all talking stopped, when Seth climbed up after them Harry and Sue jumped from their seats. They hugged their children, asking more questions then could be answered. Then Sue saw something, she grabbed her daughters hand and showed it to her husband. They both noticed the man standing next to their daughter had a ring on his hand as well. "You're married?" Sue asked them in disbelief. "Yeah, married as in I love you but you never take me anywhere." Leah said lightly.

Her fathers face hardened, mission failed. The awkward silence that followed was broken by the juke box playing Good Lovin' by The Rascals. "Oh I love this song!" Leah pulled her husband back onto the dance floor and away from Harry.

Angela moved to stand next to Seth, "That went well." he looks at her and starts shaking his head. "I can't wait for the subject of you and Paul to crop up." "Shut up before I shut you up. Stupid pup." She grumbled leading her kids over to sit with Glenn and Sasha. Sounder sat in the chair next to his mother before being pulled under the table, Slick climbing back up in his place. "What?" Ang just smiled at him while ruffling his shaggy black hair.

"Would it be completely horrible if I said I wanted to push her kid out of that chair?" Paul asked not really looking for an answer. "Yes." Angela responded not even looking up, "I'd kill you too." her sons 'oooo'd at the promise before seeing the glare from their mother.

While this was happening, Runt had made her way over to Bella and was whispering in her ear. "Are you sure?" She nodded and walked back over to her brother Sounder. He shifted into a small Brown and white fur ball and started howling, the notes rising and falling in a slow rhythm. The girl shifted and jumped into Angie's lap, licking at her face and wiggling around.

A/N: Anyone get the Seinfeld jab with the puffy shirt? "You're going to be the first pirate!" "But I don't wanna be a pirate!"

Cave Canem (Ka-v-A) (Kane-em)

The picture of Leah's car is on my profile.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It seemed as if everyone was holding their breath as they watched the alley between two of the smaller buildings start to glow. The glow got brighter, the light reaching the tops of the buildings. Then from the middle of the light an enormous figure stepped out. "They're here." Bella said as she walked into the crowd and shifts, Ang following.

The council members, seeing Angela's scars for the first time, were shocked. Billy wheeled himself over to Charlie and asked, "How can she still have scars? We believed that the werew-, er, shifters healed too fast to ever get scars." "When the blood is fresh the shifters have short tempers, an above average body temp. and rapid healing. Their shifting is also sloppy, meaning they shred their clothes. After awhile or over several generations of wolves the body temp. lowers and healing slows down. Shifting becomes easier, less painful. " Charlie sighed heavily before continuing, "Angela was born from a long line of wolves, her healing slowed when she was still a pup."

The wolf held it's head high, Bella and Angela approach the great white wolf with lowered heads, their tails tucked underneath their bodies. Bella lifted her head and licked the Alpha's muzzle while Angela pushed her head against the alpha's shoulder. The Great White Wolf's companion, a huge dark mass emerged from the light.

Standing tall by her side, he looked more like an overgrown husky than a wolf. He had a brown coat with black speckles over white fur, black and brown lines on his face and mismatched eyes. One blue one gold, his eyes swept the courtyard before coming back to Angela and Bella. Lady Grandma yipped and licked the side of his face, his features softened as he yipped in return.

Charlie spoke softly, "Granite, Lady Grandma's adopted pup, when she was blinded by hunters he became her eyes." "Blind?" Sue whispered. "Granite and her were visiting a pack in northern Alaska that was dieing out. Hunters in a helicopter shot her in the head and left her for dead. He carried her back to the elder pack, earning his place among them."

"I thought you said he was her pup?" Sam asked, "Why would he have to earn his place?" "Because, he is not her and her mates pup, she found him abandoned in the woods and adopted him. She may have been the alpha but she could not make her mate accept him as their own. Abandoned pups are usually killed, only female alphas will take them in, even then they don't always have _happy _lives. Granite was treated as the lowest member of the pack until the day he saved her, after that he was second in command and held the same respect as Grandmother and her mate."

The La Push pack got a better look at Angie's pups in wolf form as they waited to leave the deck. Slick -dark grey with white front paws and tail tip. Sounder - murky brown with white legs, stomach and bottom of his tail. Runt -black with brown speckles over white, and the same lines on her face as Granite.

Glenn said, "She was named 'runt' for a reason. Because she's not a boy we couldn't really call her 'Junior' could we?" When Paul saw Runt's color pattern he growled, causing Granite and Angie to tense in response. The larger male pushed past Bella and climbed up the steps. He snarled at the new comers before lifting the three pups into his mouth. Granite carried the pups back to the females, Sounder and Slick ran to the Great White Wolf's side, nuzzling her face. Runt stayed next to Granite, she looked up at him like she was waiting for him to do something.

Everyone watched as he ignored her, stretching his back and flopping to the ground. He looked at her before curling into a ball and feinting sleep. "Why-?" Jake started to ask, Charlie cut him off, "Just watch." And they did. They watched as Lady Grandma coughed up a huge steaming pile of meat, the pups eating hungrily. "That is so disgusting!" was the main reaction from the La Push wolves.

"That is life." Leah began defending her family, "Wolves cough up half eaten meat to feed the pups in their pack. In their wolf forms they are still too small to eat whole meat."

As her brothers ate Runt started climbing on Granite. He rolled over onto his back so she sat on his chest from there she leaned in and bit at his nose. Rolling back over, causing her to fall off, Granite pushed the pup between this front paws. Then, finally, he threw his head back and coughed up a huge bone that had chunks of meat still on it. Runt happily gnawed on her prize. "Now _that's_ discussing." Micah said.

"One day a man lost his hat, the only one he had. He thought to himself, 'Many people go to church, I can find a hat there.' So, that Sunday the man went to church. His plan was to go and as everyone was leaving he would steal a hat from the back. Well the minister starts talking about the ten commandments, and the man found himself listening. At the end of the service, instead of blending into the crowd and stealing a hat, the man walked up to the minister.

He said, 'Father, I came here today with every intention of stealing a hat. But I decided not to after listening to you talk about how thou shall not steal.' The minister said, 'That's very good, I'm glad you made the right choice.' And then the man said, 'Yeah. Then when you started talking about adultery I remembered where I left my hat.'" Everyone that had been listening laughed as Truman ended his story. Things had calmed down enough that the Quileute council members and the senior members of Bella's pack were drinking and swapping stories.

"I still don't like this." Paul ground through his teeth. "Just stay calm and don't cause trouble." Sam and Jared were keeping Paul from attacking Granite. The larger male had shifted into human form along with Bella and Angela as the pups ate. Lady Grandma lay down with the pups and various other wolves on another deck.

It was a bit surprising when Granite shifted, Paul had thought that since Sarah looked like him in wolf form they would look the same in human form. Instead, while Sarah was paler than her Asian mother, with red hair and green eyes, Granite was naturally tan, with dark brown hair and equally dark eyes. At the confused look on the La Push wolves faces Leah said, "Yeeeeaaah, because the pups get their red hair and pale skin from - him." "Come on honey, I don't feel like repairing the damages after this party." Micah said, pulling his wife to another table.

Around midnight the party began to die down, people saying their goodbyes before carrying each other out. Bella, her top pack members ( her father, Ang, Micah and Leah) as well as the La Push pack were sitting together on the restaurant deck. Turning to Ang Bella said, "Someone needs to take the pups home." "Yeah, why are you telling me?" "You're better at 'acquiring' volunteers then I am." They began to cackle, frightening everyone in the immediate vicinity. The remaining members of Bella's pack were mostly the younger fighters, they were also the only ones with good reason to fear.

(Bella POV)

Angela and I started scanning for our next victim. All in good fun of course, nothing to serious, at least that's what we tell Charlie. Every time the pups need to be taken somewhere we make it a point to threaten, and scare the younger members of the pack. It takes a few years for them to figure out we're not mean, they're just gullible.

_'Hey Ang, how about the squirrelly looking one and the big mouth.' _Our eyes met before honing in on Seth and Glenn, the two of them still stuffing their mouths this late at night. _'You are sooo mean.' 'I know.' _"Boys!" They winched but came forward anyway. "Angie has an assignment for you. Angela?" She growled at me before letting loose one of her most vicious snarl yet. "Listen up 'cause I'm only saying it once. The pups ate to be taken home and put to bed, you are to stay with them until one or both of us arrive. No sleeping on the job!"

Seth raised his hand. "Yes?" "What if, hypothetically, one of us has a date with a really, really hot wolf chick. Can we leave for that?" "Seth!" His mother and sister both yelled at him as he just laughed. "As I was saying… If anything happens to them under your care I will hunt you down, hang you by your toes, castrate you with my katana, shred you to bits and feed your testicles to my dogs!" She finished her speech quietly, "That covers all _hypothetical_ situations, and applies to the both of you."

As they walked away Glenn whispered, "Is she on her period or something?" Bella, Leah and Angela snapped their heads in the two boys direction as Micah lowered his, bringing his fist up to his mouth to cover a smile. Ang lifted a potted plant from the railing and threw it at Glenn hitting the back of his head.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- wow I'm dragging this along, the party will end in this chapter - I think, I hope, it will! Now, how many of you have seen Balto 2, wolf quest? Well a part, ok most, of this chapter was inspired by the movie. So, if I'm not making the imagery clear, then you should totally watch the movie. You know what. Just watch the movie.

Ok so this, _"grandma speaking" _

This, _spirits talking,_ no parentheses, my friends that read this first became a bit confused so I'm adding this little note.

(Overview)

Bella sat back into her seat, watching as the boys carried the pups away. Turning she said, "Grandma wants to meet you." The La Push wolves started to stand but stopped when she held up her hand, "Just Sam, and Jake she will meet the rest of you in time." She directed them over to the elder white wolf, "Don't sneak up on her, shift and introduce yourselves. Granite will growl at you but don't look at him, just keep all your attention on Grandma. Good luck, you'll need it."

As they walked past the other tables they heard similar words, "Good luck." "Keep still." "Ignore Granite, he's lookin' for a fight." "You'll be ok."

Sam heard a small voice behind them as they reached the stairs, "Stay on her right, she's loosing hearing in her left." He turned and saw Bree, his little half-sister, leaning against a post. "Don't think that in anyway do I like you but, good luck." "Thanks…" The she- wolf nodded and walked off without another word.

The two wolves shifted and settled in front, and to the right, of the great White Wolf. They instinctively bowed their heads and tucked their tails closer to their bodies. "_Alpha and Petaga_ (petaga means ember, she's calling him this signifying his leaders flame is just a light, it's there but not) _announce yourselves._" the elder wolf spoke in a soft but strong, ringing yet steady voice. "I am Samuel Uley, alpha to the La Push wolf pack." "I am Jacob Black, petaga of the La Push wolf pack." She nodded her head and the ground began to shake, the world was spinning, yet outside of the mind link nothing changed.

"_You are quite old for what you are about to experience, yet it is a part of your heritage._" The world around them calmed, settling them on a cliff face far from known territory. The great wolf stood and began climbing further up the mountain.

They followed her for hours, but the sky never changed, back in the courtyard the sun had set and night had fallen, but here the sun sat high in the sky. Also, the temperature never dropped, it stayed a warm 75 degrees, and the wind never blew, it would seem that time didn't exist here.

Eventually the trio reached a semi-hidden cave entrance, "_Inside_." she ducked her head and walked in, Sam and Jake doing the same. They wound their way through the dark, damp cave until they found an open space. A tiny field mouse sat in the center atop a pile of crystals. "_This is Rolf, the wolf council's most honored advisor, he has lived as long as I have._" The humble mouse scurried towards the (even by normal standers) enormous wolves. "Since the beginning of time I have watched over the shape-shifters, directing them through life, offering guidance and comfort to the lost and weary."

As the little mouse spoke he climbed back onto the crystals, moving them and arranging them so light bounced around the cave. As the light moved across the cave walls it changed colors, and revealed tribal carvings and paintings.

"Every tribe, every family clan and renegade troupe through out time has contributed to this cave, to the life I live. Each creature on these walls represents a spirit, with the spirits' help I can lead and protect every being under my care. It is a great honor to see your tribes spirit, she is one of my favorites, the spirit wolf Onatha."

The little mouse pushed the crystals over, the whole cave lit up in every color imaginable. The carvings started to move, and voices were heard chanting and calling.

Jake watched as a wolf ran around them, stopping to howl and look at them, waiting for something to happen. She turned and ran around them again, speaking in a warm voice, _Onatha, I am Onatha of the Earth, wife of Taha Aki. _Realization washed over the two young wolves, this was the Third Wife. _What is going on? I am blocked, I am blocked_! _What have you done, why can I not connect! _After announcing herself the spirit's voice became hysterical, she would stop and look at Sam and Jake before howling and crying out again, _I am blocked, I am blocked! What has happened? Why I am blocked!_ Onatha sat before them her head on her paws, she whimpered and kept chanting, _I am blocked…why?_

Sam found his voice first, "You are the third wife of Taha Aki? The elders tell a story, of how you sacrificed yourself to help save the tribe. They said that it was to distract the cold woman"

_Yes, I am and I did. Call me Onatha or Ona, please do not call me The Third Wife. After my death Aki wandered until my spirit found him, when he new I was at peace then he too rested. I have lost my bond with his soul many years ago, he no longer needs me. But you do. And I cannot enter your souls, that has never happened before!_

"What do you mean enter our souls?" _So I can guide you, I can feel that you are the Alpha, but you,_ she gestured towards Jake, _were truly meant to lead. If you choose to claim the alpha title then I will help the pack with the transition. I have helped hundreds of young ones throughout the years, I take pride in my work, so why am I blocked? What could have severed the bond between my family and I?_ near the end she started to quietly speak to herself.

"My dear Ona," the tiny field mouse spoke up, "we will fix your connection to the pack. It has been many years since they needed you, but you are with them now, that's what matters."

In the time they spent with _Ona_, she insisted they call her that, they learned that she did in fact guide hundreds of children, thus meaning her vocabulary preceded their own. She spoke fluent English, Spanish and French, along with the traditional Quileute language. She spoke some Chinese, and very little Latin. She had traveled the world after taking her spirit form, helping young ones, human and supernatural, find themselves.

They listened to stories from when she guided people from La Push, she had even advised Embry's mother to move and have him on the Quileute reservation. _That girl took one look at me and screamed bloody murder!_, she laughed, _I've seen some good reactions but hers took the cake! She didn't believe me when I told her she was pregnant, so I had to leave and come back a month later while she took 'the test'. She told me to wipe the smug look off my face, she's the only person to ever act like that around me. She's naturally good with weird I guess. _"You know who Embry's dad is?" Jake asked. _Yes, I know who he is, but that is a discussion I should have with Embry first and for most._

The great White Wolf waited for them as Ona told the other spirits goodbye before then leading them back down the mountain. They sat and the world began to spin, again. _Oh, I hate this part!_

The group landed in their original departure point, the only thing different was the lack of consciousness. Time had not stopped for the normal world like it had in the spirit realm, they walked over to the deck and found most of the pack and imprints asleep.

Bella sat in her chair watching them, "Soooo, how'd' it go?" Lady Grandma stood and spoke, "_Do you understand your places among the world of the supernatural?"_ The two males spoke without hesitation, "We do." Bella tipped her head to the side and nodded, "Okay then."

(Bella POV)

I watched as Grandma shocked our guests, the guys sat in front of her and then disappeared. "What, what happened? Where did they go?" The pack began talking over each other, startled at the sudden disappearance of their alpha and pack mate.

"They will be fine, Grandma has something she wants to show them in the spirit world. While they get a crash course on history and traditions, we will tell you anything you want to know." I never liked drama and tried to keep my family's life as simple as possible, maybe offering to spill my guts wasn't the best thing to do but it did get their attention. Paul's head snapped to look at Ang, I could tell that he was going to bombard her with questions about her kids. She looked like she wanted to strangle me, '_She'll get over it._'

After a few awkward silent minutes, I had an idea, "Emily could I see your hand?" "Um, ok?" she reached her hand across the table, I held it palm up and felt her fingers with both of my own. They were slightly swollen and tender, Shawna's going to be so happy, "Hmm, I have a feeling that you've been nauseous lately, has your back hurt?" "Yes, how did you know?" "Well, after you've lived a hundred years you learn the signs of pregnancy." "What? !"

"If you don't believe me we can have a test done. My pack has16 children and another on the way, if you need midwives we'll be glad to help. Also remind me tomorrow and I'll dig up some tea to stop your nausea before it gets terrible, morning sickness is the worst part." "How can you tell by just feeling my hand? I'm not late and I haven't gotten sick yet." "Like I said, after a while you can just sense it. You're about a month and a half, two months along plenty of time to get to know our expecting mother, Shawna is having her first baby as well." By now the men around us were looking green around the gills, the married men not so much - most of them had been down this road before.

A few embarrassing stories about Seth and Glenn, because they weren't here to defend themselves, and one coughed up lung later we were back to the awkward silence. Fun…

Then, finally, Paul said those magic words that every young mother wants to hear, "So, what's with the kids?"

I sighed and looked over at Ang, '_Maybe I can drag her out of here before - nope too late._' "What about them?" she demanded. "Where did they come from?" Her response was snotty even by my standards, "If you don't know that, then I can't help you." "Who is their father." he snarled back. "My mate!" "I'm your mate!" "No you're not you stupid little mutt, my mate could rip you to pieces and still have enough energy to protect his pack!" "Then where is he, huh? Where's your mate!" "Dead." her voice faded as it said the word she never used, "My mate is dead, and I wont have you ruining his memory." Ang stood from the table and walked away, I knew she wasn't headed towards home but kept it to myself. The old girl needed time to think. Alone.

"There are some things in this world that you never talk about, the death of a mate is one of them. But, I guess you are her imprint and you do have a right to know about what her life was like, before now." sigh, this is going to be a long night.

"Angela was born into a very strong, very old wolf pack. She was in line for alpha after her four brothers, but it never bothered her where she stood in the succession line. One day a loner wandered into their territory, he was looking for a mate to start his own pack. They took one look at each other and never looked back. They traveled around gathering other lone or abandoned wolves, until the pack grew so large they had to stake claim somewhere.

They ended up settling not far from Angie's former family, just on the other side of a ridge. In the time they had been traveling her father had died and his oldest son, her brother took control. He didn't see them as a threat but her second brother did, he wanted the power of Alpha and the surrounding territories. His name was James." By now my pack had for the most part cleared out, having heard and seen this all before. After hearing it once you don't want to hear it again, after seeing it once you never want to think about it ever again.

"James and his mate were power hungry, they killed his remaining siblings so none could challenge his authority, they killed all who questioned them. They led by fear and intimidation until the remaining members were just as hungry as they were, willing to kill for the power they craved.

Unaware of the turbulence beyond the ridge Ang and her mate added to the pack, she was expecting pups. Somehow James learned about her pregnancy and formed a plan of attack, they would strike right before the pups birth, that way the pack wouldn't be able to run from him. Six years ago next week James attacked, his pack swarmed them and over powered them, killing all that fought back. James taunted Angela's mate, describing all the ways he was going to slaughter their pups, he dodged every attack thrown at him as if he could predict them.

While this was happening Angela's labor began, what was left of her family banned around her as they fought. She watched every last one of her pack mates die. James had ordered that only his mate or he could kill her, the rest could attack all they wanted - as long as they didn't kill her."

I had to take a deep breath to steady myself, yet my voice still shook, "They ripped her apart. She wedged herself against the cliff face, trying to protect as much of her stomach as possible. The attacks were endless, the ground around her was soaked in blood, she lost her ear to his beta, the sick animal gnawed on it like a prize." I saw Paul shaking, from anger, from pain for his imprint I don't know.

"Their attacks continued until her mate ran into the clearing, he had killed James, I don't know how because neither did she. He fought the last of them off, James's mate having run off, all that was left where males. She was barely conscious as this was happening so we don't know what happened for sure, but when we arrived she had clawed her way next to his dead body.

Afterwards she connected the dead wolves around the clearing with the ones he was fighting, we're pretty sure he killed them all before dieing himself. It took her several days in recovery after the attack for her to regain full consciousness, in that time she had given birth to three healthy pups and five stillborns. Five of her pups died due to internal bleeding from the attacks."

"That poor girl." Sue was the first to regain the ability to speak. "That's not all. She insisted on burying her pups herself. She carried them one by one to their final resting place, underneath the juniper trees in the meadow." Leah said while wiping the tears from her eyes, Micah gave his wife a comforting squeeze.

"I think that's enough for the night." I said, wiping the tears from my own face.

Leah and Micah offered to host the elders at their house, and headed out. Emily and the pack said that they wanted to stay and wait for Jake and Sam, fine. So here we are, Emily curled up in her chair with a big fluffy blanket, Embry in wolf form at her feet, and Jared passed out against the railing. Paul and I sat together for hours in silence, neither one of us needed to speak.

He and I watched as the sky began to lighten and a glow shown in the courtyard, Grandma and the guys were back. They walked up to us, Sam running a hand over Emily's face. "Soooo, how'd' it go?" Lady Grandma stood from below the deck and spoke, "_Do you understand your places among the world of the supernatural?"_ The two males spoke without hesitation, "We do." I tipped my head to the side and nodded, "Okay then."

* * *

The next day proved to be less awkward than expected, with the dawn came Angie and a determined look on her face. She walked up to Paul and pulled him away from everyone, coming back a few minutes later with a small smile on her face, and a huge shit eating grin on his.

After that we talked about life in the village and common traditions among the shifters. Glenn told them about his first transformation, he had lived with his mother in North Dakota his whole life and had grown up listening to the local legends of eagle warriors, men who changed into giant eagles. Delilah _kindly_ showed off her wings, stating that women changed too and the legends needed to be re-written.

When Glenn first changed he didn't get upset, he just changed and the next thing he knew he was in the middle of his backyard on all fours. The eagles didn't know what to do with him so they called me, I spoke with his mother and, after seeing her son covered in fur, she told me who his father was. It's safe to say that Joshua Uley has been making messes and is not on my friends list at the moment.

Glenn told them about Bree and why she hates their father, simple - she blames him for leaving her and Alma's mom, for her being a wolf, the possibility of Alma being a wolf, and for the loss of her fingers. I listened as the boy defended his older half-sister and the things she has done. Not once had he ever resented her or the little one, he understands the pain she feels because of Josh.

Sam didn't seem to have a problem with his younger siblings, having never known their dad he found himself sympathizing with them.

The La Push pack listened to legends that were fact, stories that were of real heroes and real monsters. They all accepted Onatha as Taha Aki's third wife and agreed that they should use her name from now on when telling their own tribal legends. Because now, she was home, and she made it a point to remind them that she was watching over them, especially Embry who she had taken a liking to.

She and he went for a walk, sort of - she shrunk herself (I can't stop picturing a tiny wolf, so this works out great) and rode on top of his head, the day after her arrival. He hadn't told anyone what they spoke of until now.

We found ourselves having lunch at my house, just my family and our guests. The plan was to have lunch and make the final arrangements for both packs, who was going where and how would the packs work together. The first discussions were about the imprints, apparently while Embry and Ona went for their walk they ran into Addison, a tiny wolf shifter with blue-ish fur, a black head and black back. He asked if it would be possible for 'Addie' to switch packs and live with him, which worked in Paul's favor because he asked to stay in the village to be closer to Ang, who had warmed up to him - if only a little bit.

The second part of Embry's announcement was about his father, he didn't have one. He was a 'gift' like Bella's daughter Yukon, from the spirits. Almost everyone had just assumed that he was one of Josh's kids, I mean come on he has four already. But no, his mother was barren and wanted a baby - she just didn't know it yet. The spirits gave her him and then directed her to La Push, so he wouldn't be alone when he changed. Because every baby given by the spirits is _special_ they're never normal, healthy babies.

Just when you think life is good, your dogs slide into the table sending everything flying. _You are so not getting away with this Bear. _

A/N: So, yeah I have another idea floating around my head that I think has the potential to be an amazing story, keep your eyes open for it! Ok, now what I need is for everyone to review, please please pleeeease, it makes me very happy to know that I'm not doing this for nothing.

Rolf - Meaning: The counsel of the wolf. A fearless adviser.


	8. Coming Soon

If anyone read what was posted an hour ago, please ignor it. I am going to finish this sucker, I found a part of chapter 8 that I really like and will be posting it soon. Sorry for the wait and trouble tonight.


End file.
